


Centerville

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [13]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Ghouls, Huxloween, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Trapped, Zombies, the undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Prompt 21: TrappedThomas was in a small down, far away from Windermere ... when the dead are once again amongst the living.





	Centerville

Why he chose this _quaint _American town, Thomas would never know. He made the mistake of blindly running his fingers over maps in the library. He needed an escape at the time, and he jumped at the chance out of desperation.  
  
What good it did him.  
  
Things had been alright for the first couple of days. Everyone was extremely nice if not a little slow, at least the one officer he had met seemed a little, simple. Mindy? Was that her name?  
  
It didn’t matter now as that seemed like a lifetime ago and so much had happened since. Watches stopped, cell phones and radios no longer worked, TV channels were shoddy at best.  
  
And now he was alone, trapped in a barricaded motel room. Perhaps the undead would just pass him by. The door was locked, bolted and blocked, the TV was off, the lights too. Thomas didn’t make a sound. He couldn’t even hear his own heart beating. Perhaps he was already dead.  
  
It didn’t matter really. What would be the point anyway, to survive whatever this was? He doubted it was a local, contained problem. It was more than likely a worldwide epidemic.  
  
The screaming got louder. It seemed like whatever was outside was moving from room to room. Thomas was smart, he wouldn’t open the door, wouldn’t make a sound. They’d pass his door, would find it too difficult to get into and whatever they were, they would move along.  
  
He thought about Windermere.  
  
Thought about the rabbits, Bea, thought about Harrod’s. Thought about how simple his life once was.  
  
_bang bang bang  
_  
Thomas didn’t move, didn’t breathe. The banging only got louder,the inhuman groans got louder and more urgent albeit disembodied.  
  
A crack at the window. The shatter of glass and Thomas cursed himself. He didn’t secure the small window well enough. He had done the best he could with what resources were available to him.  
  
The doorknob rattled, the blinds were pulled down and off. Dirty limbs clamored to get inside. And Thomas prepared himself for the inevitable. His gruesome end.  
  
His only hope was that they’d devour enough of him that he would not become one of them. He could make out what they were now. Zombies. The undead. Ghouls.  
  
At least he had some excitement over those past few days, at least he would go out with a bang.  
  
He watched the scene in front of him with a detached sense of fascination. He wasn’t scared. He welcomed this. He just wanted it to be quick.  
  
Time seemed to slow, everything seemed to move in slow motion as one by one, the heads of the ghouls disappeared. They were either blown right off or decapitated with a large knife, like a machete. Thomas must be dead.  
  
He didn’t move as a large man reached through the shattered window and tried to unlock the door. Thomas didn’t move as the man cursed then climbed right into his room.  
  
Thomas wasn’t scared. He was dead.  
  
He watched as the officer scanned the room. Perhaps he was about to steal from the dead. Thomas didn’t know and he didn’t care.  
  
But then those eyes fell on him and Thomas felt seen for the first time in a long time. The man approached him cautiously and crouched in front of Thomas but just out of reach.  
  
“Are you alright? Did you get bit?”  
  
Thomas’ eyes widened and he lost his ability to speak. He just shook his head. He was neither alright nor bit.  
  
The reality of what just happened or what was _still_ happening started to dawn on Thomas.  
  
“It’s all right. You’re all right now. But we need to get out of here. My name is Ronnie.” Ronnie held out his hand and Thomas stared at it for what seemed like an eternity before he smiled slightly and held out his own.  
  
“I’m Thomas.”


End file.
